M831 Troop Transport
The M831 Troop Transport'''EGM Magazine, August 2007, page 62http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12675 (abbreviated '''M831 TT), more commonly known as the Troop Transport Warthog, is a United Nations Space Command ground vehicle. History ''Halo 2 This vehicle was originally slated to be a vehicle in ''Halo 2 along with two other Warthog variants, the Snow Warthog and the Jungle Warthog, but since Bungie faced many time constraints, the only new variant was the M12G1 LAAV "Gauss" Warthog. In Halo 2, its personnel compartment seems to use a roll cage using roll bars similar to that of modern vehicles. A variant of the "Snow Hog" was later put into Halo 3's Avalanche map from the Legendary DLC map pack, although without the caterpillar tracks and sealed compartment. ''Halo 3 The M831 TT Warthog was sighted in the ''Halo 3 E3 2007 Trailer, and its presence and naming was confirmed in the leaked scans of the August 2007 issue of the EGM Magazine. It neither mounts a M41 LAAG, a 102mm SC-HE Rocket Turret, nor a M68 Gauss Cannon, like most other Warthog models, but instead simply having room for several personnel in the rear section along with one driver and a passenger in the front seat. The Troop Transport relies on its passengers for any defensive or offensive assets. Because of this, it is normally considered far less powerful than its counterparts. However, with three extra soldiers instead of only one gunner, more allies could be killed, and you can still fire back at the enemy instead of being vulnerable with only one gunner. Also, its roll cage appears to be made of several metal beams, unlike normal roll cages. Tactics *This vehicle is has practically no addition offensive capability on its own other than the ability to run over enemies, making it a rather useless vehicle. However in Tsavo Highway, it is possible to arm every marine riding your hog with a fuel rod cannon. With the infinite ammo of the marines, the 'hog can launch Fuel Rod shots in a 360 degree radius. This firepower can be used against Wraiths quite effectively. Trivia *It is commonly confused with the Warthog Armored Personnel Carrier, an improvised United Rebel Front vehicle with an armored cab attached between the front and rear ends of the standard Warthog, giving many extra seats. This has only appeared in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, and in some maps in Halo: Custom Edition. *In Halo 3, only three NPCs can sit in the carriage seats, though it looks as if it can fit more instead. In addition, players cannot use the back seats, leaving only two seats usable by players. *On the Halo 3 multiplayer level The Pit, a player can spawn a Gravity lift in Forge and use it to push the Transport Hog from outside the level into the level; however, only the party host can drive it. *You can actually get the marines out of the back seats even though you yourself cannot sit back there. By walking up to the marine and when the reticule turns green and pressing RB, they will jump out, allowing you to switch out their weapons. *There are several reasons why this vehicle was not added to Multiplayer: **As mentioned above, only the front seats are usable by players. The three additional seats in the back are only usable by NPCs. **The ability to have five players in the vehicle at once would allow too many members of a team to be transported quickly across a map. Also, it would provide easy multiple-kills for enemy players; dubbing it "a Killtacular on wheels". *Despite being the size of a normal marine you CANNOT get in the rear seats in Halo 3: ODST. Sources Category:Drivable Vehicles Category:Halo 3 Category:UNSC